Emmett's Question
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: Emmett cannot get a question off his mind. He HAS to ask it. One-shot. Random and funny. Like Emmett!


_**A/N: This idea randomly came to me. I thought it would be hilarious, but I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review and tell me what you think. I plan for it to be a one shot, but if you want to see their reactions, let me know and I will do it. Spread the Twilightness... sign W4BD&LE. It means waiting for Breaking Dawn and loving Edward. I write it on everything. **_

_**Also, Taylor Swift loves Twilight and you so Stay Beautiful. **_

_**And... Smile or the Orange Pickle will eat you. (see 'Bella and the Jumbo Pickle' and laugh, and yes, I know its supposed to be the jumbo pickle, not the orange one, but orange pickles are better!) **_

_**So anyways... **_

_**I'm Still w4bd≤**_

_**K aka edwardcullenissosexy**_

_**PS this takes place sometime after Bella has been changed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own Twilight and all of its awesomeness, including Emmett and his randomness... **_

_**Edward: No you don't. We belong to the great Stephenie Meyer, the best author in the world. **_

_**Me: Nope, I took over the universe, that's how come Bella's changed, I stole Breaking Dawn. **_

_**Edward: No, you are just creating a random and in the future story. And I have to admit, even through the "randomness" it still could happen. **_

_**Me: Of course it could, I own it all, anything could happen. **_

_**Edward: Except one thing. I will never kiss you. No matter what you write, I will show up in all of your disclaimers and tell them that you're lying and that I hate you. **_

_**Me: But, I love you. I DON'T OWN THIS! There, see, I'll even give up ownership of you and Twilight. Please don't hate me!**_

_**Edward: I never hated you. I'm just good at getting people to do what I want. crooked grin**_

_**Me: faints**_

Emmett's Point of View

I paced around the living room, thinking. A question had been brewing in my mind for a while now. I had been blocking my mind from Edward, but he had been blocking me as well so it didn't matter. He had been so involved with Bella since she was changed that we only see them when we go on family hunting trips. Sure we go talk to them now and then, but they just stare at each other, smiling randomly as if they were having a secret conversation. They had normal conversations with us too, and I guess we didn't see them any less than usual, but it seemed like it to me.

I didn't want any of them to know what I was thinking though Alice probably did. Hopefully she wouldn't alert the other members of the family...

The question kept swirling there. I _had_ to know the answer. Maybe I could ask Edward and Bella. But what would they say? This could change their lives forever. How could I do that to them.

Maybe I was just overreacting. It couldn't be _that_ serious. But the question kept pushing its way towards the front of my mind. I couldn't think of anything else, not even Rosalie. I had been so distant this morning that she had gone hunting without me with Carlisle and Esme. I was so distracted, I couldn't even remember if Jasper had gone along. I think Alice stayed and I know Edward and Bella did.

Would they even think about my question?

I stepped towards the stairs. I slowly lifted my foot and placed it on the first stair.

This. Question. Had. To. Be Answered. They. Had. To. Help. Me. Get. It. Off. My. Mind. It. Was. Driving. Me. Crazy.

With each word, I took a step. I sprinted the rest of the way to Edward and Bella's room here in the new house in Alaska. It was set up simialar to the one in Forks. Just less windows and more color. Rosalie had decorated our room and Alice had done hers and Jasper's. However, Bella and Edward had worked together on their room. It had gold walls and carpet like Edward's old room, but they had aranged it so that there was plenty of room for Edward's stereo, CD's, and couch. And of course the bed. They had kept the gold comforter and put midnight blue sheets on them. They had translucent curtains the same color as the sheets over the window. I had to admit that the effect was dazzling. The golden rays of sunshine would shine through the curtains and it matched the color scheme. Their bed was set up so that the sun rays would reflect off them as they laid there. They could watch the sky change colors from sunrises and sunsets from their bed as well. All while they shimmered like diamonds in each other's presence. It was nice. Bella had also set up a book shelf for herself. Her and her books.

I rolled my eyes. Who would want to read anyway? _**(Emmett's POV, not mine, I glare at people who say this) **_

My mind couldn't be strayed for long thinking about their room. It went back to the question. Battering at me. Ruining my sanity. Begging to be asked.

I finally couldn't take it anymore and slung open the door to my little siblings' room.

"Do you like pie?"

_**A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that. Haha. Gotta love Emmett. I almost mentioned rubber ducks or the orange pickle, but pie was the first thing I thought of. And yes, Ana, that was for you. And yes. I like pie. Review please. **_


End file.
